The oxides and hydroxides of inorganic oxides materials, most notably aluminum, are among the most industrially useful chemicals. Their uses include precursors for the preparation of structural ceramics, electronic components, catalysts and their supports, adsorbents, and reinforcing agents. Traditional ceramic processing typically involves powder processing, shape-forming, and densification.